Episode 94 (2011)
Friend × And × Journey (トモダチ×ト×タビダチ, Tomodachi × To × Tabidachi) is the 94th episode of the Hunter × Hunter 2011 series. It first aired on September 1st, 2013. Overview Divided between fleeing and protecting Gon, Killua realizes that he is under the control of one of Illumi's needles. He easily kills Rammot after breaking free from it. Meanwhile, Gon's date with Palm takes a turn for the worst when he claims that he can't stay by her side. As Shoot returns to check on them, Morel and Knuckle confront Cheetu, who is on the run. Summary Killua takes on Rammot, an officer from Colt's squad. Gon is restricted from using Nen for 30 days and Killua is determined to protect him. Even before the battle begins, Killua feels an urge and a familiar feeling that tells him to "run away." He freezes, prompting Rammot to laugh at his terrified expression. As Illumi's voice echoes in his head, Killua is certain that he has to protect Gon. Rammot then lands a solid punch on Killua, which sends him flying across the field. Elsewhere, Gon and Palm are sitting near a lake. Palm wonders why Gon is so interested in a tree in front of them. She asks him about it and Gon replies that she should wait and see. The sun sets, causing fireflies to appear on the tree and Palm considers it amazing. It lights up the night and becomes an amazing sight. Killua is shown again getting hit once more by Rammot. The Chimera Ant approaches Killua and begins to step on him, mocking and still laughing at his opponent. He kicks Killua in the torso again. Gon gives Palm a branch of the tree and calls it a flower. At first Palm is confused, but then the fireflies land on the stem that Palm is holding. Gon explains that the sap of the tree is similar to the pheromones of the fireflies therefore causing it to attract them. Palm sheds tears and thanks Gon. However, he tells her that he cannot give her what she wants. As Gon states that he wants to become strong, Killua is still at a disadvantage against Rammot. He falls back on the ground and begins to cry, calling Gon his dear friend. Once more, Illumi's voice paralyzes Killua who gets frustrated. Rammot, on the other hand, decides to kill Killua for good. Rammot goes for the kill, but Killua suddenly stabs his own head and disappears. He actually pulls out Illumi's needle which was manipulating him and reappears behind Rammot and chuckles as he realizes that Illumi did plant a needle. Rammot notices Killua's aura change and becomes afraid. Killua, now free of his brother's control, offers Rammot an opportunity to flee to give his fellow Chimera Ants a warning to stay away from Gon and him, but Rammot attempts charging again so Killua decapitates Rammot swiftly in one move and crushes his head. After killing Rammot, Killua rushes to the lake, but neither Gon nor Palm is there. He runs back to the house and finds Palm punishing Gon for "toying with her feelings." She makes Gon write many times the same thing over and over. Palm then asks why Killua is injured and he says he was only training. Charging with a knife, Palm attempts to injure Killua, but he dodges, saying that he could dodge her knife in his sleep. She becomes furious and chases both Killua and Gon out of the house. As they run, Killua mocks Palm, but Gon tells him to stop because it will only make her angrier. She stops chasing them and goes back to the house, taking out a crystal ball. She maniacally injures her own arm and drops blood into a merman's mouth. The crystal ball shows the location of Killua and Gon who are currently in front of a hotel by the station. She grabs a handful of knives and ties them around her body and then leaves the house. She runs into Knov outside who tells her that they still need to observe Gon and Killua for two days. Knov scolds Palm for using her powers and remarks that her blood is irreplaceable, something that Palm takes as a compliment. She starts to see Knov in a completely different manner until he inquires about her clothing. Palm disregards the topic. The next day, Shoot follows Gon and Killua. Killua is disappointed when he receives a third silver-colored robot whilst Gon receives a gold one. Killua tells Gon that he can sell it at an auction, but Gon offers it to Killua instead. He refuses and invites Gon to the gym afterwards. Knov arrives and Shoot tells him that he didn't notice anything. Knov believes that they should continue to observe them. Meanwhile, Knuckle waits for Cheetu in order to fight him. As Knuckle tries to punch the Chimera Ant, Cheetu only dodges it. From behind him Morel attacks with his pipe and compliments Cheetu for evading it as well. Morel and Knuckle attack Cheetu simultaneously, but given Cheetu's speed, the tables are turned. Characters in Order of Appearance Navigation es:Episodio 94 (2011) Category:List of Episodes (2011 series) Category:Chimera Ant arc